1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weighted cuff comprising a casing and a weight insert received in the casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the areas of fitness and health as well as in rehabilitation, not only dumbells and weights but also weighted cuffs are used for strenghtening the muscles. Usually, such weighted cuffs are comprised of elongated fabric or synthetic resin casings filled with sand, which may be wrapped around a wrist or ankle and are then secured by a Velcro fastener. Thus, the application of such weighted cuffs is quite cumbersome, and the applied weighted cuff tends to slip.
Various devices of this general type and useful for muscle-strengthening exercises or for measuring blood pressure have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,714, 4,489,935, 4,575,075 and 4,938,477 as well as published PCT application No. WO 94/13207.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a weighted cuff which may be handled in a simple manner and which firmly remains in place when applied.
The above and other objects of the invention are accomplished with a weighted cuff comprising a casing, a weight insert received in the casing, and a cylindrical spring clip embedded in the casing, the cylindrical spring clip imparting a desired shape to the casing and defining a slot extending along the length of the casing.
Such a weighted cuff may be easily handled and readily slipped over the desired extremities where it may then be adjusted without any problem. The resilient action of the spring clip embedded in the cuff casing assures a secure holding of the cuff on the extremity or joint to which it has been applied. The person exercizing with the weighted cuff may adjust its position at any time while exercizing so that the exercizing intensity may be readily adapted and changed without interrupting the exercize.
The weight insert may take various forms and may, for example, comprise metal powders, sand, synthetic resin (possibly of higher density), and the like. According to a preferred embodiment, however, the weight insert is comprised of metal plates carried by the cylindrical spring clip and optionally connected to each other. Because metal plates require little space, they are particularly useful as weights and permit the weighted cuffs to be held to relatively small dimensions. Furthermore, metal plates may be readily affixed to spring clips comprised of synthetic resin, spring steel or the like, particularly when they are interconnected.
According to another preferred embodiment, the cylindrical spring clip is foamed into the casing and may further comprise an inner cushioning layer. With a suitably selected soft synthetic resin as casing material, this produces a very comfortable weighted cuff. Such a weighted cuff may be readily cleaned because it is water-impermeable and washable.